This is an application requesting support for the 9th Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on In Vivo Magnetic Resonance. Thematically, this meeting will be organized under the tentative subtitle 'MRI - inside out and outside in.' It will cover innovative new concepts in MR methodology while, at the same time, exploring needs in fields of high clinical and/or scientific relevance that have not been appropriately addressed with MRI. The conference will take place July 17 to 22, 2016, at Proctor Academy, Andover, NH. The conference Chair is Jrgen K. Hennig, PhD, Professor of Medical Physics in the Department of Radiology, University Hospital Freiburg, Germany. The Co-chair is Daniel K. Sodickson, PhD, MD, Professor of Radiology and Neuroscience & Physiology at New York University School of Medicine. The 8th In Vivo MR GRC was held in 2014. As detailed in this proposal, this conference was extremely successful, with an overall ranking of 88% among all Gordon Conferences, based on established GRC metrics. Recent advances in many areas of technology are likely to spur profound changes in how MRI will be performed in the future. Selected advances of interest include new magnet technologies, hardware and software for ultrafast signal transmission, low energy consumption electronics, and fast and highly parallel computing. Advances in imaging methods and technologies, meanwhile, have opened up new fields of research, and have pushed MRI into new areas of application. It is both timely and necessary to gather together current and future thought leaders to address, in depth, new 'out-of-the-box' concepts, and to redefine the role of MR in a rapidly changing world. The conference will include scientific sessions, each with two to three speakers and a discussion leader. There will also be poster sessions (most participants will be expected to present a poster) and discussions designed to facilitate close interaction among the participants. By design, GRC meetings are small by conventional standards (approximately 150-200 participants); however, it is both our tradition and our ongoing intention to gather a diverse group of junior and senior investigators representing academic, government, and corporate research institutions. Students and postdoctoral fellows will be strongly encouraged to attend, and student stipends to offset some of the conference costs will be offered to most of the student attendees. Young investigators will be included in the oral presentations. The support requested herein will be used to facilitate the attendance (conference fees and/or travel costs) of junior investigators, with emphasis on women, minorities, and the disabled.